Pokemon Always a Trainer Forever a Ranger
by WinterXMusicLoVe
Summary: This is a story about four friend's having to split up and follow there dream's One goes to become a Ranger three go to study to be pokemon trainer's. One become's a coordinator two are champions of two regions and the one that went away became a top ranger. A story of adventure laughter and a little bit of romance!


**Me:h..hi everyone...**

**Dylan:Hey whats wrong?**

**Shaun:It's her first story so She Is Shy!**

**Dylan:WELL SORRY**

**Selena:*Yawns*Whats going on?**

**Me:nothing..**

**Dylan She's shy**

**Selena:aww it's ok**

**Me:well...SHAUN YOUR DOING THE SPEAKING!**

**Shaun:NO! why do i have to**

**ME:because you scream at everyone ^-^**

**Shaun:WinterXMusicLoVe does not own Pokemon...**

**Me:Thank you**

**Selena:ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Me:By the way winter my be me but really it's the character (You Will Find Out) ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 I Will Remember You**

* * *

**In The alleyways of Castela City~**

**"**WAIT""How much longer till i get there AND what's this about?!""I don't know ether but Selena told me to get there with you on time""Ok second question How long till we get there!""another 100 metres""What!""ok race you!"A few moments later "Where Here Selena""Yeah is there something important going on?"The girl looked at there other girl she tried to keep it in but then burst out screaming "WHERE GOING TO TRAINER SCHOOL!""wait TRAINER SHCOOL!"said a boy he had black hair with gold highlights at the top obviously named shaun"Yeah you can say that again"Selena spoke up while everyone was happy talking bout the trainer school in the Sunnah region one girl she had black long hair covering her left eyes she had light blue eyes she also was wearing a charm bracelet that said her name _Winter Valentine _in blue letters with two snowflakes hanging of it "and after we finish trainer school we can have pokemon!""hey whats wrong Winter?"said Selena in a loud but then calming voice "Guy's I'am not going to trainer school with you..""wait WHAT"Shaun yelled in an unpleasant voice"were will you be going then?" asked a boy sitting next to her he had black hair and at the back it was curled a little he also had hazelnut coloured eyes He was patting her back as she looked up "Ranger School The Ranger School in the alima region"she spoke in a quite voice she soon tired her head to the window and said "tomorrow tomorrow afternoon my boat will leave""what a thing we leave tomorrow afternoon to!"Shaun said sarcastically "then we can spend some time together before we go"Dylan tried to get her attention by saying that "ok who's up for ice-cream! I'm going for Vanilla" "chocolates mine!""I dib's Strawberry""No one chose caramel!" So the bunch of Elven year old's went and got some ice-cream then went to rest at home unfortanly Dylan didn't get any sleep he kept thinking about tomorrow

The Next Day everyone was waiting on the pier waiting for 1 person Dylan "he probably overslept"said Shaun as he was making his way with his and Selena's bag "your bag is so heavy Selena what's in here!"groaned Shaun "well i have to bring my brush and hairdryer what about you i don't think you even have anything in there!" "ok stop fighting Selena and Shaun it's or last day together and it's almost sunset""yeah last day but where's Dylan! he's been asleep for the whole day!" he yelled then one boat blew it's horn and the caption said for everyone to get on board to go to the alima region That's it she knew it her boat was about to take of Winter than picked up her bag and made her way onto the boat but as soon as stepping on the plank that lead's up onto the boat Winter heard a scream shouting her name she looked back and saw that Dylan had ran up and hugged her "aww cute little lovebird's " said a boy up on the boat he soon walked away Winter noticed and pushed Dylan away he tried to hide himself because he was blushing for no reason "hey Dylan why are you late and why did you hug me?""Um..well i went to get something..for everyone here and i don't really know why i hugged you ahaha"He pulled out 4shiny looking like one of those thing's you use to put on a bracelet the other two walked up and looked Dylan handed each one to there rightly new owner's One had a purple heart on it (for Selena) another was a red flame (Shaun's One) there was one a mini lighting bolt (Dylan's one himself) And the last was a Star a Blue shiny star (For Winter) All of them had three diamond's on it "well look's like both ship's are about to move..I hoped you liked the present's guy's"Hey since when did you know fire type's were my favourite?!"Shaun said while fiddling with his charm "Selena do you like it"...No answer Selena was just saying shiny over repeatedly "well you Winter?""thank you Dylan i can put it on my bracelet as well" so she did it chimed in the afternoon sea breeze they stopped smiling when the caption blew the hone again Dylan Shaun and Selena jumped of while Winter went up and gave her ticket to the ticket collector she then ran to the back of the boat she waved her hand wildly screaming out the word's "Good-Bye I will see you once again" she kept saying good bye until her friend's where out of sight Selena was also yelling good bye back while the boy's where just waving they could she her fade in the setting sun on the water Winter could she The Unova region getting smaller and could see her friend's run to _S.S Sinnoh _(obviously the boat to sinnoh) she stated to get sleepy and headed for her cabin.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**Me:so do you guy's like it**

**Dylan:it's good**

**Winter Valentine:yay were twin's**

**Me:you can call yourself Winter Winter**

**Winter:cool**

**Selena:awesome so what now?**

**Shaun:*wake's up*aghh is the story finished yet?**

**Winter and me: yep**

**Shaun:...AHH THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!**

**Me:hehehe**

**Winter:Tehehe**

**Dylan:...O_o..**

**Me:Ok please review**

**Me:I will be making other story's with Winter and (anyone else who want's to join) in it**

**Me:shaun...*evil smirk***

**Shaun:...uh oh**

**Me:DO IT**

**Shaun*mumbles*WinterXMusicLoVe does not own pokemon she does own us..**

**Me:Thank you and Review! (Sorry it's short BUT IT WILL HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS!) ^-^**


End file.
